The present invention relates in general to a gaming device having a combined container-item holder.
Certain gaming areas or casinos are crowded because certain gaming owners maximize the number of gaming devices in their gaming area, leaving small amounts of space around the device for the player""s personal use or to accommodate the player""s personal items or belongings.
Gaming establishment owners want players to feel as comfortable and secure as possible while playing the gaming devices. However, the limited space in the gaming area provides little room for players to place or secure their personal items. Players also sometimes carry containers for drinks or tokens, and players either hold the containers or balance the containers on any available surface near the gaming device. Players also generally hold onto their personal items such as bags, purses and fanny packs, placing them on the gaming devices to keep them in their line of site or placing them under their chairs or stools (if provided) to prevent these items from being stolen.
Known gaming devices include drink holders to accommodate the players"" drink containers. However, there are no known gaming devices which include a removable device that accommodates both containers and personal items such as bags, purses, coats and umbrellas.
The present invention includes a container-item holder for a gaming device and a gaming device which is adapted to receive the container-item holder. The container-item holder enables a player to conveniently hold his/her drink and personal items on one holder connected to the gaming device. A player can use the container-item holder to hold a drink, cup or container of tokens while holding one or more items, such as a bag, purse, coat, umbrella, fanny pack, back pack, hat, key chain or other personal item(s).
In one embodiment of the present invention, the gaming device includes a cabinet and a support or ledge, preferably a bolster, connected to the front panel of the cabinet. The bolster functions as an arm rest for players. The bolster includes or defines a holding channel adapted to receive the container-item holder. The channel extends transversely through the bolster.
In another embodiment, the gaming device includes a cabinet and a suitably shaped ledge or support connected to the front panel of the cabinet. In one embodiment, the ledge is comprised of a wedge-shaped block which is rigidly fixed to the front panel. The ledge or support includes a channel for receiving a container-item holder. The channel extends transversally through the ledge or support, forming a cylindrical passageway from the upper surface to the lower surface of the ledge or support.
The container-item holder of the present invention is adopted to be mounted in the gaming device and particularly to the bolster, ledge or other suitable support. In one embodiment, the container-item holder includes a container holding portion or container holder which is connected to an item holding portion or item holder. The container holding portion includes a tubular-shaped body or wall having an upper end and a lower end. Preferably, the upper end of the body has a flange which has a greater circumference than the circumference of the wall.
In one embodiment, the flange secures the container-item holder within channel and prevents the container-item holder from sliding through the bolster or other support channel. Consequently, when the container-item holder is inserted into the channel of the bolster or other support, the flange engages the upper surface of the bolster or other support. The flange supports the weight of the container and any items held by the container-item holder.
In alternative embodiments, instead of or in addition to relying upon the flange, the wall of the container holding portion can screwably engage the support channel or be press fit into the channel. In a press fit engagement, the wall could be approximately equal to or slightly larger in diameter than the diameter of the channel. Press fitting the container holding portion into the channel generates a frictional engagement which supports the weight of the container and items held by the container-item holder.
In one alternative embodiment, the container holding portion has generally tapered walls. In this embodiment, the upper end of the container holding portion has a greater diameter than the lower end of the container holding portion. This tapering provides the support for the container-item holder in the bolster and prevents the container-item holder from sliding through the bolster.
The lower end of the container holding portion includes a base which supports the cups, cans and other containers. The base includes or defines a plurality of holes, cavities or drainage openings which prevent spilled beverage from accumulating inside the container holding portion. The base also defines an opening for receiving the item holding portion.
In one embodiment, the item holding portion is comprised of a hook. The hook includes a relatively straight connecting portion which extends through and into the opening defined by the base of the container holding portion. The hook also includes a securing portion which holds and secures items which are hung on the hook.
To connect the hook to the container holding portion, the connecting portion of the hook is inserted into and extended through the opening in the base of the container holding portion. A retaining ring is mounted in a groove of the hook. This type of fastener enables the hook to freely rotate relative to the base of the container holding portion. It should be appreciated that other suitable fasteners or attachment methods or mechanisms can be used to connect the hook to the container holding portion.
The container-item holder and gaming device of the present invention enables players to hold their drink containers or other containers while holding their personal items at the gaming device where they are playing games. For example, a player can hold a can of soda in the container-item holder, and at the same time the player can hang a purse from the container-item holder. This provides players with an increased level of convenience and provides a more secure gaming environment. The container-item holder of the present invention additionally enables manufacturers of the gaming devices to use a single mechanism to accomplish multiple tasks and reduces overall manufacturing costs.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a gaming device having a container-item holder and a container-item holder for the gaming device.
A further advantage of the present invention to provide a gaming device adapted to receive a container-item holder.
Another advantage of the present invention to provide a container-item holder which is adapted to be removably secured to a gaming device.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, where in like numerals refer to like parts.